Harmless Theft
by Jegrde
Summary: Derek Morgan has been stealing for awhile now. Even Morgan realizes he has a problem, but Reid is the only one that will say anything about it. Established M/R Oneshot series. Marked complete, addons may occur. T for safety? JEG
1. Harmless Theft

Harmless Theft; Original chapter

████████ **Harmless Theft ████████**

**Disclaimers and Summary:**

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR SERIES THAT ARE RELATED WITHIN THIS FICTION.

STORY INSPIRED BY Francesca Battistelli's This Is The Stuff (that drives me crazy). IT MIGHT NOT BE A PERFECT FIT, BUT THIS WHERE I WAS STRUCK WITH IDEAS.

Derek Morgan has been stealing for a while now, but no one has noticed enough to say anything. Except Reid. Established M/R

████████ **Story ████████**

He was _guilty_, so very, very guilty. He wasn't sure what prompted him to do it, but he had. He had taken so much pleasure in it too. Derek Morgan had stolen. He enjoyed it. He had _cravings_. The worst part was he just couldn't get enough and planned on doing it over and over again.

It started with small glances towards the object of his desire. He'd take one, two, maybe three. He did it when everyone was looking through profiles, when he checked the rear view mirrors, or sometimes he wouldn't even hide it. It took him a week before he even realized that he was doing it. It never occurred to him that he'd have a problem. Something inside himself _itching_ with anticipation.

His problem escalated quickly, his small glances turned to full longing gazes. It was hardly innocent now. He wasn't sure what lured him in so much, but it became a habit and now he was stealing more. He wanted more and couldn't help it, didn't want it to be helped unless he was to helping himself, and not in a therapeutic way.

_Attention-_ he was craving it. He threw away his fear of what others would think of him and let his new addiction run free. He devised a plan, one that would get him what he wanted. He knew if he was caught by his coworkers he'd be in trouble. He had to be especially cautious at his desk. The place he horded all his treasures from everyone_. The perfect spot_. A spot where his daily objective went unnoticed.

Mischievous eyes glistened at his recent accomplishment. It was utterly the most precious and brilliant thing he could have stolen. He hadn't realized the immense joy it would bring him at the time of theft, but he had one hell of a debt to pay for the luck he received as he watched Reid.

Reid had '_lost_' his keys.

When the man finished his paper work from the desk across from his, he got up and packed his satchel. Things for Reid were going as they always did and he was happily on his way to the elevator when he stopped. Morgan had to _try_, try with all his might, to suppress the bemused and smug grin that wanted to consume his face. One that shouted, victory is mine!

The elevator doors opened and Reid had to step aside to let someone off. He seemed preoccupied with his coat half way buttoned and hands in his pockets. He had finally noticed. His four key and photo clip ring had gone _missing_. It was the one that had a small print of the team's faces on one side and his mother on the other. Morgan watched intently. What will you do now Pretty-boy?

Reid frowned, looking nervously around him for anyone who was eyeing him. He patted and checked both coat pockets _thrice_ before giving up on the hope he had missed them by mistake. His hands moved to unbutton his coat, his fingers slipping under the rim of the extra fabric layered over his dress shirt. He was fumbling around his chest pocket in search for a sign of his lost possession.

To Morgan, this was gold. Of all the glances he took of the man, of all the expressions he memorized , this was what probably increased his bad habit the most. Reid was his obsession and the only logic he had was there must have been something wrong with his head. He'd steal the man's attention, his wisdom and words when he spoke, or his temper and pouts when he was teased. No matter what he had set out for the day to steal, Reid never disappointed him.

The perplexed look upon the younger's face was interrupted by a slowly growing red. A fuzzy and hot sensation spreading from the center of his cheeks to almost his nose. He had deducted that it _wasn't_ in his breast pocket as he went on to molest his pant pockets. Morgan almost forgot to blink at how hard he was spying.

From the front of the man's pants, fingers clumsily sliding over his belt until they found the pocket's opening underneath it. They tucked under the fabric and fiddled around the lint. With no luck, he withdrew and pressed palms against his outer thighs, double checking for lumps. It was becoming clear to Reid he had a terrible predicament as he pawed his rear end, the pockets equally vacant.

Reid was by now in shambles, disbelief and dumbfounded stamped clearly all over the man. Dr. Spencer Reid; the genius of the team, the eidetic memory and always knowing, and the 'I never lose' smug kid had finally met his match. He had one more place to look before he'd be crawling back to his desk looking like a lost puppy.

As Morgan predicted, Reid discreetly made a bee line for the men's washrooms. There was no way Reid could admit to something so simple and Morgan knew it. The apple of his eye would frantically dump his bag on the bathroom counter in search, door locked and safely away from prying onlookers. As Reid turned the corner out of sight, Morgan returned his work disinterested mind back to the documents.

He couldn't help the smirk on his face slip, Reid stumbling to his desk, silently betting the genius wouldn't find them there either.

"Reid? I thought you left?" Derek feigned innocence.

"I just remembered something…" Spencer rebutted preoccupied. He sat down at his desk to open his drawer, _trying_ to slow his hasty hunt.

Morgan contained his pleasure from his spot. It was perfect for Spencer watching. He could have his head facing his paper work, the reflection off his computer screen or the corner of his eye was just as good as any other front row theatre seat. He observed as Reid became more and more disorganized in his growing worry, a little ruffled and dishevelled. He _knew_ what he wanted to steal next. A defenceless Reid all worked up over a set of lost keys, tucked in a surprised embraced, his goal as simple as feeling the other's lips rith in the middle of the office.

"Reid, are you sure you're alright?" Morgan pushed his swivel chair from his desk to face the man. He adjusted so his legs were free from the desk and was leaning backwards smugly.

"Why do you ask…?" Reid's suspicious warning flag went up.

"Just saying. You seem bent out of sorts. Is there something you need help with?"

"No," was the strict reply he got.

He snorted in amusement and then froze. Reid slowly stopped riffling through the last drawer of his desk and irritation in him, closed it. He drew himself up from the chair to loom over his co worker with a scowl. _Oh shit_.

"Deeeereeeek?" Reid drawled out in a '_tell me what the hell you did_' tone.

"Yes Reid…?" Morgan offered back trying to play dumb. It was too late, he was cracked, the devilish grin spread like wild fire as he was caught.

"Derek, give it back!" he growled and put out his hand for what they both knew he wanted.

"Give what back?" he teased.

"The keys you took. The ones _you stole_, just like you swipped my glasses yesterday, or my coffee the day before that."

"_Oh_. Those?"

Derek dug into his own right pocket and effortlessly pulled out the missing object. He grinned and Reid had a hard time not letting it spread to his own face. Just looking at the childish expression on the older agent's face ruined his '_seriousness_'. It was a secret to everyone in the office, however Derek Morgan had stolen Spencer Reid's heart, _among other things_.

Reid crossed his arms trying to regain his composure and upset attitude. They were at work, he had a strict 'no conduct in the office' rule that his boyfriend was _so bent _on breaking. They were supposed to go home separately, Spencer would finish early and go home to cook dinner. Eventually Morgan would finish his share of the work and wander home to steal only more of his time. He had to put his foot down before Derek won.

"Derek…" Reid warned as he moved closer to snatch the keys away. Derek reflexively jerked them out of reach with a confident gaze, it taunted him, _challenged him_. At first Reid was unsure how to approach the dilemma. Now that his mind was at ease of where his keys were, he just wanted to go home and start dinner, was that too much to ask? He gave his puppy eyes a batting to his lover and it _almost_ worked, but Derek wanted them out of the closet more than he was willing to cave. There was only one way this was going to end.

Reid braved forward ready to jump over Derek's slouched form, that was until he stood up, giving more of a disadvantage. Reid bit his lip and inched slowly until he was leaning, nearly resting flush against the man stretching to distance the keys from his reaching paws. His wits proved a vicious rival as Spencer gingerly brushed his left hand over Derek's chest as if supporting them from getting too close. He brought his face in, brown eyes pleading directly into dark orbs, right hand off to the side in the air after the stolen property.

Derek nearly melted at the closeness. Reid hardly started things on his own in their relationship, having him so close and staring him down made his mind reel backwards. His out stretched hand relaxed, his elbow lowering until he realized Reid had snatched the keys back and was storming down the office path to the elevator. _He'd been tricked_! Foul play!

He sank to this swivel chair disappointed that no one seemed to have noticed. He glowered after the escaping form of Reid as he stepped inside the box. He pouted at his loss, but his jaw dropped at what could only be revenge, Reid suddenly dangling a _second pair _of keys from his fingers. Morgan's eyes were fixated on the swinging keychain and then the mouthed words of 'don't mess with an illusionist' from his love. The elevator doors closed and Morgan blanched at the turn of events.

Jumping to his feet he checked his back pockets for what he knew would be missing. Sure enough his keys were gone. He grabbed his coat, ignored the unfinished paper work on his desk, and chased after the brilliant man. He jabbed at the elevator keys expecting it to hurry the arrival of the second cart next to the one Reid took. He groaned as it made it's decent to him from four floors away.

"You know if you tease him too much he'll leave you…" Prentiss was leaning in her own chair after watching the show.

"… right." Morgan grumbled displeased as he jabbed the button a few more times.

Hotch walked from his office, eyes on paper work until he reached Prentiss with a file they were reviewing. His attention shifted from the woman to Derek. He frowned knowing his teammate hadn't turned in his finished reports. Before he could say anything the doors chimed to let the impatient agent resume his chase.

"Where's Morgan going?" Aaron asked a little too late, pointing to the work covered desk. Prentiss gave him a small stare before Hotch clued in that Reid had been prepared to leave for the last thirty minutes. The two of them were grown kids playing tag, really.

"Ah…" he replied to her silence and sighed at the trouble this caused him with the reports. He some how pitied the kid with a lover like Morgan. It was all a secret from Reid, but the team didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings by letting on they knew anything. "Remind me to ground him tomorrow…" he muttered to Emily in regards to the extra work he now had to do. He knew Derek's mind was likely one tracked when it came to Reid and he was right. The only thing in the agent's mind was catching the genius before his _petty theft _would have to turn into a _break and enter_ crime.

████████ From the Author ████████

I'm just testing out some itallic effects. Maybe it was too much? Let me know. Might add more to this in parts to what Derek steals next.

Love your Jeggy


	2. Coffee Heist

Harmless Theft; Clip on Chapter

████████ **Coffee Heist ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE MEDIA THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

An irresistible heist.

████████ **Story ████████**

Tuesdays. No one liked Tuesdays. Reid for example hated them; the hung over monday workaholics and their short tempers. The pumped up soccer moms and the need for speed to get the kids out in time for school. Although one reason topped them all.

The extra busy coffee shop like the one he was in now.

After every hard working Monday, Tuesdays left everyone wanting extra java. That meant more and larger orders, longer lines, more waiting. He really couldn't complain as he rattled off his own order.

"Two with creme, four black, and one triple sugar and milk."

"And what size would you like them in?"

"All large."

Moaning from the back of the line made Spencer feel awkward. Dressed in slacks, a burgundy vest, and with a white dress shirt; he dug into his satchel for his wallet. It wasn't his fault the team picked him to run for coffee. It also wasn't his fault that the coffee in their office tasted as if it was filtered through a rusty can.

Turning to the man behind him he offered a meek smile, one that was returned with a heated glower. Reid looked to the floor and shuffled to the right, the coffee lodge was usually his only savior in mornings like these, but today it was far from that.

Gathering the double stacked, coffee-holder trays, he moved out to the waiting car. The black SUV purring on the side of the road for him, Derek Morgan in the front driver's window. Climbing into the front passenger side, he huffed.

"Tough line?" Derek asked _as if he had no idea_. Of course it was, he could clearly see through the window of the bean joint. It had taken him an entire fifteen minutes to climb to it's end and another to have the coffee made before returning to the car.

"Why couldn't you go in again?" he muttered slightly sour. He set the coffee in his lap, careful not to jostle them while putting on his seatbelt. Derek's laugh came from beside him. _Sure_, he didn't have to stand and order so it was funny.

"Because Pretty-boy," Morgan's voice offered amusement, "I drove." As if to clarify his statement as true, he moved his right hand in gesture to himself. Sitting in all his profound jeans and tight fitting tshirts, today being the casual black, was somehow still Reid's beloved boyfriend and co worker.

Right now, after all that, the reasoning wasn't nearly enough. He could get himself to work, but car pooling just seemed easier, even more when they were coming from the same dwelling.

"Careful," Reid warned as Derek drove into the underground parking lot. The speed bump slopping the java to the venting hole and atop the lid. The SUV slowed only after letting the boy genius catch a drip or two with his coddling hands. The van shifting into park, Derek turned the ignition off, the vehicle stopping dead.

There was a moment of guilt played on Morgan's face, only for a minute as he gently grasped Reid's left hand, kissing away the cooled droplets. Leaning over further, Derek took the top tray of coffee, leaving Reid with the other. "Love you," the dark eyed hunk spoke with equal amusement before slinking out the driver's side door. Slipping away with not only half the loot, but half the credit.

"Hey!"

By the time his lover figured out his sly move, Derek was already hitting the elevator doors, holding it for Reid even after his escape. Pouting all the way up to the office floors, they stepped off, Spencer taking the lead and everything falling back into it's comfortable niche.

████████ **From the Author ████████**

Some very very short fluff? More theft anyone?

**Love your Jeggy**


	3. Morning Embezzle

Harmless Theft; Clip on Chapter

████████ **Morning Embezzle ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE MEDIA THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

████████ **Story ████████**

Reid crossed the threshold following behind Morgan. The place was dead and dark until the taller man flicked on the first sign of activity in almost a week. The entrance hall brightened, welcoming them home in the middle of the night. They had finally reached their shared two story house from a six night episode.

Both Morgan and Reid had been living together for about a year now, be it the team knew or not, nothing was ever said inside office walls. They were family, if the two were happy, then there was no harm. Everyone had left it as that.

When Blake had arrived everyone was on edge, being profilers it was hard not to notice certain things. It had taken her about four days to put it together, even with them tip toeing about. Like everyone else she didn't really mind, it didn't change their line of work, eventually the boys settled back into their routine.

After a long and tedious trip at work, to say their personal hygiene needed attention was an understatement. Be it for two days, three, or sometimes an entire two weeks, priorities were always focused on finding an unsub. Reid more specifically with his extra research.

Sure they didn't work twentyfour hours and yes they showered periodically, but the day of subduing the unsub themselves was another story all together. Once the criminal was caught the only thing on anyones mind was to get back on the plane to go home.

Before they could get into their cars and journey into the night, they had to file into the office. By no means were they to take work home with them. Profiles, documents, anything that resembled traces of evidence to a case had to be filed for the following days of paper work. This night was no different.

The plane ride was stiff even in the comfortable leather seats, the drive home a lulling desire to go to bed. During cases everyone worked diligently and whole heartedly. This was their job, the BAU, the behavior analysis unit. So you could understand that once home, the duo dropped their luggage at the door to go and roll into bed.

Spencer was the first one to climb the stairs to their bedroom. Without stripping down, leaving his entire wardrobe on, he flopped haphazardly into the pillows. He was going to bed and wasn't going to get up until he had a full eight hour sleep.

Derek was close behind his lover, stopping into the kitchen to turn on the coffee machine's timer. Derek could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but his love was sincere. He knew Reid wouldn't last five minutes out of bed if the coffee wasn't brewing.

He was last to climb up the stairs, left behind by his sleep walking lover to drown out their existence, locking up and shutting down what ever they had disturbed upon returning. He didn't bother turning on any other lights, the lamp beside their bed already lit.

Following Reid's example he too crawled into bed with his jeans and shirt from the day clutched around his body. Reid was already out, unresponsive to the bed tilting with added weight. Shuffling and a click of the lamp was the last thing he'd remember before snoring in Spencer's ear. Only when Derek was spooning the other was he allowed to turn off all the lights.

It never really mattered what you slept in, all that was known was the feeling of waking up in the day before's outfit. To Reid it was the worst feeling to wake up to. His shirt would some how find it's way to fit sideways upon his torso and his pants would feel constricting.

Groggy, Reid rolled onto his side, the light of their bedroom window demanding urgency of the day. The morning after a case was always a day off, he didn't want to get up. His curling locks were not spared, the bed head in a mess trying to hide his face. It was inevitable. Once up his racing mind wouldn't let him return to slumber.

With a cranky roll and a frustrated arm flail, the genius sat up. He groaned, looking to his right, Morgan seemingly missing. Some how that bastard loved his mornings and was always moving around like normal by the time he woke. Lucky him.

Rolling from the bed he stumbled down the stairs to the scent of already filtered coffee. After a heavy mug of sugar and caffeine he was in the mood to forgive his boyfriend's unpleasant morning energy. However, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter top, the man was still missing.

Setting his finished mug to the side, he'd come back for his second cup shorty, he wandered around the main floor. He checked the windows, squinting with the hot rays of the sun. It didn't look like Morgan had fetched the paper by the laneway yet.

Curious, he trailed back upstairs. If by now he hadn't run into his dark and handsome lover, he had a sneaking suspicion as to where he was. As expected, he heard the shower running and humming he had missed, the door now right in front of him. He scowled.

Derek Morgan loved his showers. He'd spend hours in the tub just lathering himself. He couldn't understand why his boyfriend loved to stand under the spray for so long doing nothing.

The man didn't exactly have any hair to be shampooing and it only took a few minutes to wash up. So when Spencer turned the handle and steam rolled out of the bathroom he was a little irked. Derek always, always, used up all the hot water. He would stay behind that curtain, stealing every last drop of heated water, leaving nothing left for himself.

Derek obviously hadn't noticed the door being opened, his muffled lyrics vibrating louder than from the opposite side of the barrier. Eyes narrowed Reid strolled up to the solid colored veil, his arrival a secret.

In one, sudden swoop of surprise, Reid whipped the curtain to the side. Derek of course jumped unexpecting the sudden action. Spencer couldn't hide the smile of satisfaction upon his face as the soap slipped out of rough working hands of Morgan. It didn't take long for the brute to regain composure, smirking back at him.

"Hey babe, come to join me?" His playful remark was disregarded as Reid scolded him. "How long have you been in the shower?" The words were less of a question and more of a stab of guilt. Derek shrugged innocently as possible, the fire alarm threatening to sound at how much vapor was discharged.

Morgan insisted further to getting his lover to join him, moving his frame closer to the edge of the washing station. "Come on Pretty-boy, why dont you step in and I'll wash your back for you?"

Morgan, once again refused by Reid, recoiled into the tub to retrieve the soap once lost. There wasn't a word shared between the duo, Spencer taking a seat, sitting on the toilet's lid expecting the man to hurry and finish. Deciding he wasn't willing to leave his studio, Derek resumed his musical debut, this time singing to the man outside his domain.

"Derek, you know I love you, right?"

The statement, yet question of love was sort of abrupt causing the naked charge to halt his singing. Of course he loved him, they said it all the time to each other. They lived together and he'd always made sure Reid was happy. Why wouldn't he love and be loved? He was his Pretty-boy, the one and only.

"Of course babe. I love you t-"

Before he could finish his sentence his heart sank. Fear rose in the back of his mind, the toilet flushing. With a yelp Derek jumped back, the hot spray becoming an array of scolding hot. He cussed, scrambling to avoid the onslaught. Yanking the curtain to shield himself, he pranced his legs, jumping out of the white porcelain. He gave an estranged sigh, looking around the now empty bathroom.

"Reeeeeeid!"

Spencer snorted to himself, gliding down the stairs with mirth.

████████ **From the Author ████████**

**Love your Jeggy**

oOo asdjfhdf I'm so written blocked. This and many other things I can't seem to write down properly are inside my brain. 8U Imma explode. 8I Too lazy to edit italics. Lol


End file.
